Disconnected
by Jared Setoh
Summary: Agent Smith has returned, and things are looking grim... but a mysterious man with connections to Smith suddenly appears. Is he an enemy? Takes place after Revolutions. You may need to see the trilogy to understand this...


Disconnected  
  
Chapter 1: "A minor setback'"  
  
Disclaimer: Oh God, you should know the drill. But legally, this is the spot where I put that I don't own the Matrix or any related concepts. So nyah.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know. A manga person writing about the Matrix. How sad. o.o But here I am, since I have a decent concept and the only fanfics I've read about the Matrix are sad. So here's something to stand out. ^_^   
  
Well, this fic is actually just a practise for me. I probably will post it, as bad as it'll turn out. I haven't taken English this semester and I need to warm up.   
  
Just so you know, I probably won't incorporate familliar characters into this. Fear my originality. If only I could remember the plot like I did 3 hours ago...  
  
Lastly, please R & R. If you want to flame me, feel free! Just make it constructive. o.o That's fairly strange... constructive flaming. x.x Okay, you've heard me blabber enough. On with the story-ness. ^^  
  
[+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+]  
  
"Ow! Watch it!" a blonde woman cried as a figure clothed in a hooded trench coat knocked her down, but obliviously kept walking through the city sidewalk. She stumbled, then righted herself and stared over her shoulder. The man had disappeared from sight.  
  
But he had only been lost in other people, he had moved swiftly out of sight. No, he didn't move through people. He moved through the minds of people. He knew of the nature of the Matrix; he knew how this was a place to be held until his body was needed to be sucked of its energy, a mental prison. But he had not been unplugged. No, he was different from those who had been unplugged... he was different from those who hadn't. But he was not a program. He was not an agent.   
  
He was different.  
  
Continuing his swift strides, he once again slammed against another mind. This one a man, an older man. "Excuse me!" he sneered, but he too was too late. Without even hesitating, the trench coat continued.   
  
The man brushed his suit; the dirt had set itself into the fabric, and it would not come out. The man frowned, then noticed a sleek suitcase, black as a raven's beak. He picked it up. He did not own it; obviously it was the trench-coated rude one's. Curiousity overcame him, and he flipped a latch up, when a fist clenched the handle.  
  
"I don't believe this is yours." a deep voice rumbled from the hood of the trench coated man. The voice alerted the man; the voice wasn't natural. He glanced at him, and sputted, "Sorry," but the trench coated man had already pivoted around and continued.  
  
He had reached an old, metal gate between two glass-covered buildings. Here, he turned, and pounded the gate open. The gate made a strange squeeking noise as the rust rubbed against the hinge, and he walked through the narrow corridor.  
  
The sun's rays ricocheted off of either side of the glass buidlings, and this concentrated the already 32 degree heat. The man could not stand it any longer; despite the fact that he knew how artificial the sun's rays were, he despised the heat. After finalizing he was alone, he removed the hood, revealing the angular face of a twenty-something. His hair was reddish-brown, and swept forward from the back of his head, creating spikes towards his forhead. His eyes were of emerald, and they pierced whoever they should stare at. His skin was tainted a light brown colour, and he was very thin in build.  
  
A corner appeared, and he walked around it. The walls were now brick, and the corridor was widening. The sounds of rush hour had long faded, and all was very much silent. Now open to his view was a metal fence- it was very distant, but it was in view. (A/N: The place he sees is the location of the old fight scene between Neo and the hundred Smiths.)  
  
Suddenly, his surroundings had shifted from the hi-tech streets of a city to a rustic, run-down set of aparments. He was in a cement area, with a bench in the open and a fence that was ridden with rust and falling apart. This was the place he was looking for. Less quickly, he strolled over to the bench and sat down, and shut his eyelids.  
  
Minutes passed. Then hours. But the man didn't even twitch. The sun rose to its peak in the sky, then decended. All that was left was a sliver, barely visible, on the horizon, when the man's eyes slid open. A calm, blank expression identical to the one he wore hours before was what he wore now.  
  
Barely a minute had passed when a silhouette appeared on the brick wall opposite the bench. Then, the feet of the shadow connected with the feet of a man. No, not a man. A program. A program with a black suit, white shirt, and black tie, as well as black sunglasses that allow the eyes underneath to barely peer at what is in front of them without being shaded.  
  
"Hello, Agent Smith," said the man on the bench. (--This is the point I was thinking of ending the chapter. Please tell me if this is a better end then the one I made if you review. ^^)  
  
"Hello- well, you don't have a name, do you?" the program responded, very much so in truth. Regardless of whether or not this was to be an emotional attack, the man in the bench remained unaffected.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"I see you decided to live up to your end of the bargain..."  
  
At this point, both Agent Smith and the nameless man glanced towards the briefcase leaning on the bench's leg. "Indeed," the nameless man repeated.  
  
Smith's eyes returned to the man on the bench, and the nameless man's eyes returned to Smith. "The question is, have you decided to help me, or have you decided to make me force you into helping me?" Smith stated.  
  
"Indeed." Both the program and the nameless man maintained neutral expressions, but anyone who was listening in could tell a verbal war was taking place.  
  
"Well, nameless one, you seem to be trying to annoy me, and you're beginning to make progress. All I want from you is a simple answer, because you know of my power, and what I'm capable of doing to you if you refuse to comply, do you not?"   
  
A moment of silence passed. The nameless man had many thoughts flowing through his mind, but he knew he was mentally breaking into Smith, and so he repeated again, "Indeed."  
  
Smith began to chuckle, and he chuckled in a very evil tone, walking slowly towards the bench. "Well, nameless one, apparently you think that you are superior to me, or perhaps you think that I am not serious about what I am asking you. But I'm sure you know what I will do to you if you continue to repeat yourself, and I'm sure you know the concequences of those actions, and because you continue to repeat yourself, I am not going to hesitate. Goodbye, nameless one," he said, and he raised his hands and implanted them inside the nameless man's body.  
  
The strangest feeling took over the man on the bench, but still, his expression did not change. The only physical effect that could be seen was that he was tensing. Smith grinned at him, as his horrible virus began to take over the nameless man. The nameless man grinned back. The virus was beginning to reach his face.  
  
Suddenly, Smith's grin faded. His arms began to get absorbed into the nameless man's body. A look of terror dawned on his face, and he began to struggle, tried to escape. But it was futile.   
  
His arms were completely gone now, and now his torso was getting pulled in. Smith was twisting and turning desperately. His legs were sucked into the man now, and all that was left was his neck and head- no, just his head. As though he was drowning, Smith tried to keep his mouth above the virus, and he let out a terrified moan, which he choked on as he was absorbed completely and the virus disappeared from sight.  
  
The nameless man picked up the briefcase, and tossed it heavenwards. As it flew, it opened, revealing a completely empty interior before disappearing on the roof. "Indeed," he said through a stiffled yawn before sliding his eyes shut once more as the sun disappeared over the horizon.  
  
"I feared that this would happen," said Smith, from the window of one of the rustic apartments. "This will indeed prove to be a challenge," said an identical voice, but a different Smith.   
  
"Is this going to be a problem?" asked yet another Smith, with a moment's pause afterwards. Smith looked towards Smith, and Smith looked towards Smith. "No," said one, "just a minor setback."   
  
[+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+!+]  
  
A/N: Was that in the movie? Did he say something like that in the movie? o.o I recall Smith saying something like that. If he did, very sorry. It was just too good an ending to pass up.  
  
*rereads* Yes, I find that very good. Tell you what, if I get... say... 10 reviews, I'll put up the next chapter. You heard. Ten. You don't even need to use your toes to count to ten. So review, review, review, and you'll see me later! ^_^ *plugs into the Matrix* Byee! 


End file.
